Dyskusja użytkownika:Michalbr10
Witaj Witaj na . Dzięki za dokonanie pierwszej edycji. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 02:38, sty 28, 2015 (UTC) Infobox postaci Możesz użyć np, ten z artykułu o Hanie Solo, albo zmodyfikować, którykolwiek infobox z artykułów źródeł. ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 11:23, mar 13, 2015 (UTC) Mam do Ciebie pewną prośbę Jesteś osobą początkującą na Empirepedii, więc chyba będzie lepiej, zanim bardziej zaznajomisz się z tym środowiskiem, żebyś jedynie pisał nowe hasła, albo rozwijał istniejące i żebyś zostawił kategorie, epoki i tym podobne systemowe sprawy na razie w spokoju. Jeżeli chodzi o pisanie haseł, to zanim zabierzesz się za pracę miałbyś trochę poczytać źródła dotyczące tematu. Artykuł powinien być zgodny z nazwą hasła (czyli nie ma być o czymś innym niż wskazuje nazwa), następnie powinien składać się z bardzo krótkiego streszczenia oraz z właściwej treści. Do artykułu należałoby dodać źródła, grafiki itd. Nie twórz haseł składających się tylko z nazwy i cytatów albo jednego zdania. Również proszę o nie tworzenie haseł, które nie mają sensu - np 13000000000 BBY lub 5000000000 BBY, ponieważ chodzi tutaj tylko o jakiś przybliżony okres a treść tych haseł nie ma żadnego sensu, najwyżej nadawałyby się do hasła o Galaktyce a nie jako samodzielne hasła. Jeżeli administracja coś usunie i jeszcze wytłumaczy ci dlaczego tak uczyniła, przestań przywracać usunięte treści. Poza tym widzę, że interesuje cię tematyka wokół Zaginionego plemienia - jest tam wiele rzeczy do opisania, możesz stworzyć hasła o postaciach, statkach, miastach, wydarzeniach, zwierzętach, miejscach itd. - bardzo przydałyby się te hasła i mógłbys na nich bliżej zapoznać się z funkcjonowaniem encyklopedii. ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 11:23, mar 13, 2015 (UTC) *Przestań z Empirepedii robić kopię Wookieepedii. Nie ma potrzeby tworzyć dokładne kopie artykułów i wprowadzać rozwiązania identyczne jak na wookiee. Więcej, nie powinno się tak robić na żadnej wiki. Zresztą Wookiee nie jest żadną wyrocznią. Jest prawdą, że jest tam bardzo dużo pomocnych informacji, ale nie wszystko zamieszczone tam jest zgodne ze źródłami i wiele rzeczy zależy od interpretacji.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:57, mar 30, 2015 (UTC) *W sprawie artykułu "Spisek Nathema". Naprawdę uważasz, że wydarzenia takie jak spiski, to organizacje? Zerknij może na te artykuły: Spisek prochowy, Spisek Pazzich, Spisek lekarzy kremlowskich, Delhi conspiracy case, Second Catilinarian conspiracy. Organizacją w tym wypadku, by byli np "Spiskowcy Nathema", ale nie wydarzenie jakim jest "Spisek Nathema".ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:18, mar 31, 2015 (UTC) *OK, sprawa Gniewu Imperatora została wyjaśniona, określenie to miało więcej znaczeń i stąd całe zamieszanie (Gniew Imperatora (tytuł), Gniew Imperatora - postać). Jednak w artykułach o tytułach nie używaj szablonów, nie są tam potrzebne.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 06:24, kwi 1, 2015 (UTC) Zanim stworzysz stronę, lub dodasz grafikę sprawdzasz, czy na wikii już taka istnieje! Jest to podstawowa czynność zanim zaczniesz coś tworzyć lub dodawać. Dublowanie grafik zdarzało ci się już wcześniej, wtedy nie ingerowałem, ale jak widać nie masz zamiaru z tą praktyka skończyć, więc ostrzegam przed kontynuowaniem tego procederu, który robi bałagan w posegregowanych grafikach (wprowadzony przez ciebie plik "Zaginione Słońca.jpeg" jest dawno tutaj: Star Wars Komiks - Extra 2011-04.jpg). Drugą sprawą jest tworzenie artykułów, które już istnieją i chodzi mi o The Old Republic: Zaginione Słońca - dawno istnieje już artykuł o Star Wars Komiks - Extra 2011-04, o całej serii komiksowej The Old Republic (seria-komiks) oraz o poszczególnych zeszytach The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns 1, The Old Republic 8: The Lost Suns 2, The Old Republic 9: The Lost Suns 3, The Old Republic 10: The Lost Suns 4, The Old Republic 11: The Lost Suns 5 oraz o całej serii wokół gry The Old Republic The Old Republic (seria). Z wprowadzonego przez ciebie tekstu wynika, że stworzyłeś artykuł o magazynie Star Wars Komiks - Extra 2011-04, więc twój artykuł do usunięcia.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 11:19, kwi 7, 2015 (UTC) Wkładanie pokrętnych tekstów z translatora Przejrzałem ostatnio kilka twoich tekstów i zauważyłem, że są gramatycznie i stylistycznie wyjątkowo niepoprawne. Powiedziałbym, że wsadzone prosto z translatora. Nie wprowadzaj na Empirepedię więcej takich rzeczy, inaczej zostaną one natychmiast skasowane.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:08, kwi 8, 2015 (UTC) *Niektórych błędów z tłumacza nie da się przetłumaczyć. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) **Jeżeli nie potrafisz ich przetłumaczyć poprawnie, to nie wkładaj takich tekstów na Empirepedię.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:54, kwi 19, 2015 (UTC) Nieprawdziwe informacje Dlaczego w artykułach wprowadzasz nieprawdziwe informacje? Błędy są już poprawione, ale wolałbym żeby się to nie powtarzało. *Spark of Rebellion - Ezra Bridger nie pochodził z Coruscant oraz Jaden Korr nie występuje w "Spark of Rebellion" ➡Jaden Korr myli mi się z Kannanem Jarrusem. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *Alderaanczycy - Antyle Bail - chyba chodziło ci o księcia Baila Antillesa ➡Ściągnąłem z Wookieepedii. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *Ludzie - ludzie nie wywodzili się z wielu planet, lecz rozprzestrzenili się na wiele planet. ➡To była pomyłka. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *Zaginione Plemię Sithów - załoga Omena nie wpadła w zasadzkę Jedi podczas szukania nowej planety (ani nie szukali żadnej nowej planety, ani nie wpadli w zasadzkę). Luke Skywalker nie odkrył Zaginione plemię. ➡Może źle zrozumiałem informacje w książce Star Wars wielki ilustrowany przewodnik. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *Naga Sadow - nie był on twórcą Imperium Sithów (Ludo Kressh także nim nie był) ➡Może źle zrozumiałem informacje w książce Star Wars wielki ilustrowany przewodnik. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *The Old Republic: Return - grrr, co to jest??!: Satelle Shan i jej mistrz, zostali wysłani na Korriban. Nie dolecieli do końca, kiedy zobaczyli okręty Sithów. Podczas walki mistrz Satelle zginął, za to zranił ucznia Malgusa. Kiedy Malgus uciekł za karę zabił swojego ucznia.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 12:31, kwi 9, 2015 (UTC) ➡Ten trailer oglądałem dwa lata temu. Tak dobrze go nie pamiętam. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *Jeżeli czegoś nie pamiętasz, to nie rób o tym artykułów.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:54, kwi 19, 2015 (UTC) Każdy robi błędy, ale chyba przynajmniej jakieś minimalne standardy trzeba dotrzymywać Błędy są już poprawione, ale wolałbym żeby się to nie powtarzało. *The Old Republic: Hope - co to jest?: ona walczy z Malgusem. Kiedy prawie ginie z jego rąk, ratuje ją jej chłopak Jace Malcom, przykładając Malgusowi bombę. Tak Malcom i Satelle, odzyskują Alderaan. ➡Ten trailer oglądałem dwa lata temu. Tak dobrze go nie pamiętam. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) *The Old Republic: Deceived - a to?: Darth Malgus i Eleena włamują się do Świątyni Jedi. Wysyłają również armię Sithów, która atakuje kilku Jedi. Mistrz Jedi Ven Zallow ginie z rąk Malgusa. Świątynia zostaje spalonaZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 12:31, kwi 9, 2015 (UTC) ➡Ten trailer oglądałem dwa lata temu. Tak dobrze go nie pamiętam. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) Przy pisaniu artykułów kierujemy sie logiką! Zanim zaczniesz coś tworzyć, przemyśl sobie dobrze co właściwie chcesz osiągnąć. Błędy są już poprawione, ale wolałbym żeby się to nie powtarzało. W wielu utworzonych przez ciebie infoboxach wprowadzałeś nonsensy i dziwactwa: *Rasy - "najlepsze kasty", "odczuwanie = Rasa ludzka", "najlepsze zawody = Kissai (Kapłan), Massassi (Wojownik), Zuguruk (Inżynier)" *Organizacje (państwa) - "wymyślił = Darth Vitiate", "wymyślił = Yaru Korsin i jego załoga", "wymyślenie = Przed 3960" ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 12:31, kwi 9, 2015 (UTC) ➡Nie umiałem tego sformułować. Dzięki za szablony: Rasy i Organizacje. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) profil W:c:community:Template:User:Quentum Æxıûm-''đül'''Ğ]Join me! 14:02, kwi 11, 2015 (UTC) *Ale o co chodzi? Fabuła komiksów Fabułę opisuj wprost w artykułach konkretnych zeszytów komiksowych. Nie opisuj fabuły w artykułach dotyczących czasopism. Twój tekst przeniosłem do artykułu The Old Republic 7: The Lost Suns 1. Poza tym opisz to trochę porządniej (napisz podczas jakiej wojny ma miejsce fabuła itd.), bo nic się z tego nie da zrozumieć.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 17:46, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) *Ok. ale w Polsce ten komiks ukazał się w kwartalniku Star Wars Extra 4/2011. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) **Ja wiem, że wydano go w tym magazynie, ale lepiej fabułę opisywać wprost w artykule o danym komiksie. Zrobiłem stronę poświęconą jedynie miniserii Zaginione słońca i przeniosłem tam opis fabuły (wcześniej było to faktycznie za bardzo ogólne): The Old Republic: Zaginione słońca.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:49, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) Co to są "macierze"? W artykule Rodzina Shan napisałeś, że Helena Shan i Bastila Shan są "macierzami" (macierze). Co tym miałeś na myśli? Według słownika języka polskiego to słowo ma 4 znaczenia: 1. ojczyzna (macierz), 2. zespół elementów (liczb, funkcji) ustawionych w prostokątną tablicę, 3. Słowo występujące w nazwach polskich stowarzyszeń oświatowych w końcu XIX i na początku XX wieku (wśród Polonii nadal), 4. archaiczne słowo oznaczające "matkę". Jeżeli wyłączyć pierwsze trzy możliwości jako bezsensowne, to pozostaje czwarte, które także jest bez sensu, bo każda kobieta występująca w drzewie genealogicznym prowadzącym do najmłodszego osobnika musi być matką a mężczyzna ojcem (poza ślepymi gałęziami). W takim razie nie rozumiem po co wypisywać tylko niektóre matki z pominięciem ojców (poza tym, że takie wypisywanie jest w ogóle bezsensowne). I tak na marginesie na Empirepedii używamy współczesnego polskiego języka literackiego (bez archaizmów).ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 16:36, kwi 23, 2015 (UTC) *To słowo wziąłem z Wookieepedii. Tak przetłumaczył mi tłumacz. Coś myślę, że chodzi tu o pierwsze pokolenia, ale mogę to poprawić. Michalbr10 (dyskusja)Dopisek: pomożesz mi przy szablonie Imglist? Te linki do kategorii będą wtedy lepsze.Michalbr10 (dyskusja) **Już raz ci pisałem, żebyś nie wstawiał pokrętnych tekstów z tłumacza. Niestety nie istnieje oprogramowanie, które byłoby wstanie tłumaczyć, tak jak człowiek - stylistyka poprostu leży. Takie teksty, bez poprawienia przez człowieka władającego danym językiem są bezsensownym bulgotem i ABSOLUTNIE nie nadają się do umieszczania gdziekolwiek. Znasz język polski i jesteś w stanie rozpoznać, kiedy tekst jest niepoprawny lub dziwaczny, więc niestety następne wstawianie niepoprawnych tekstów z translatora będę musiał traktować jako wandalizm.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 12:50, kwi 24, 2015 (UTC) ***Usunąłem macierze i patriarchów - patrzyłem na Wookiee i te informacje, to jakieś głupoty. Te twoje macierze (na wookiee - matriarchs), to lepiej chyba przetłumaczyć jako matriarchini (w języku polskim normalnie używa się słowo matriarchat), jednak pomysły na matriarchat w związku Bastili Shan z Revanem są jakimiś urojeniami. Przejrzałem cały twój artykuł i znowu znalazłem wiele głupot. Reesę Shan napisałeś jako Tressę Shan. Lost Jedi (zagubieni Jedi) napisałeś jako "ostatni jedi". Zgubiłeś generację Tasiele Shan. Jak już cos tworzysz, to rób to porządnie.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:41, kwi 24, 2015 (UTC) Płci Nie pisze się "płcie", lecz "płci".ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:41, kwi 24, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxy postaci Umówiliśmy się, że inne infoboxy niż standardowy dla postaci będziemy wstawiać tylko przy postaciach bezspornie należących do jednej grupy, więc dlaczego wstawiasz je także przy postaciach, które były w swym życiu w różnych ugrupowaniach?ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:20, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) *Mówisz o Ahsoce? U niej był inny przypadek. Cały czas była w Republice, a jedynie zrezygnowała z Zakonu Jedi. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) Artykuły o wydarzeniach w konkretnym roku Artykuły o wydarzeniach w poszczególnych latach mają taką formę: Daty. Artykuły te nazywamy w ten sposób, że do roku (liczba) dopisujemy tylko "ABY" lub "BBY" (np. 1 ABY - nie piszemy! 1 rok ABY). W artykułach tych wypisujemy wydarzenia mające miejsce w danym roku (tylko). Nie stosujemy tam żadnych szablonów! Szablon, który wstawiłeś zostanie usunięty.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 14:07, maj 15, 2015 (UTC) *No z tym "ileś-tam BBY" to się zgadzam. Jednak z infoboxem nie. Ludzie lubią infoboxy lepiej od długich pisemnych artykułów, z których nic nie wynika. Michalbr10 (dyskusja) **Nie przesadzaj z tymi infoboxami. Akurat w tym typie artykułów nie są aż tak potrzebne (może najwyżej można by w infoboxie umieścić informacje o epoce i innych informacjach związanych z uszczególnieniem czasu, jednak na pewno nie powinny tam być żadne inne informacje, tak jak na Wookieepedii - z informacjami poza tematem o pojedynczym władcy jednego kraju poprostu przedobrzyli).ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 18:06, maj 15, 2015 (UTC) ***Jeżeli jest wśród wydarzeń wymieniona wojna i pod nią bitwy i kampanie, które podczas niej w danym roku miały miejsce, to to już wystarczy. Każdy chyba rozumie, że wojna to walki. Jeżeli nie, to takiemu już raczej nic nie pomoże.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:13, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Okresy Z okresami jest tak trochę problem. Te podziały epok powstały przed wydaniem materiałów wokół gry The Old Republic i pozostałych materiałów z okresu tuż przed likwidacją starego uniwersum SW. Wielka wojna galaktyczna była największym i najgroźniejszym konfliktem spośród wszystkich wojen między Republiką i Imperiami Sithów, jednak stary podział na okresy to tak jakoś oczywiście nie uwzględnia, bo kiedy powstawał jeszcze materiałów o WWG nie było. Stary podział i nazewnictwo okresów brzmi dzisiaj poniekąd komicznie i trzeba się zastanowić czy będziemy go używać w artykułach o datach. Na pewno informacje o okresach powinny być opisane w osobnym artykule na ten temat z informacjami o powstawaniu i rozwijaniu tych źródeł.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 19:20, maj 15, 2015 (UTC) Kopiowanie Wookieepedii Raz ci już zwracałem uwagę, żebyś nie kopiował Wookieepedii. Do artykułu "3681 BBY" są bardzo łatwo dostępne źródła (The Old Republic: Return, The Essential Atlas, The Essential Guide to Warfare, Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia, Onslaught of the Sith Empire, The Old Republic). Albo będziesz tutaj pisał ze źródeł, albo wcale. Jak najbardziej można korzystać z informacji na Wookiee, ale nie przenosić wszystko co tam jest na żywca - tworząc encyklopedię używa się głównie źródeł! To samo dotyczy tworzonych przez ciebie artykułów o postaciach - alfabetycznie przenosisz je na Empirepedię z Wookieepedii. Nic o tych postaciach nie wiesz (nigdy o nich nie czytałeś) i tak też to w tych artykułach wygląda. Jeżeli nie skończysz z tym procederem, to zostaniesz zablokowany. To jest ostatnie ostrzeżenie.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 15:13, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Upomnienie dotyczące nie dublowania artykułów nr:xx Tworzysz alternatywną wersję Empirepedii na Empirepedii? Czego nie rozumiesz na czynności polegającej na sprawdzeniu czy jakiś artykuł już istnieje?ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 16:48, maj 29, 2015 (UTC) Tygodniowy ban Za tydzień ban zostanie odwołany. Radziłbym poświęcić ten okres na rozmyślanie nad tym kto należy tutaj do administracji a kto nie i kto ma jakie kompetencje na encyklopedii. Następnie poczytaj trochę co już ci napisałem w twojej dyskusji i stosuj się do tego. Dodatkowo nie zaszkodziłoby ci zapoznanie się z główną stroną encyklopedii i odkryciu na niej strefy nazwanej "Lista źródeł" oraz "Expanded Universe" - używając linków znajdujących się tam można bez problemu trafić do wszystkich artykułów na encyklopedii (materiały te są odpowiednio posegregowane). Po twoim pojawieniu się na encyklopedii niestety ponownie muszę zabrać się za porządkowanie kategorii, w których narobiłeś bałagan albo wcale je nie wstawiałeś. Przy tworzeniu artykułów, szablonów, przekierować, wstawianiu obrazków i filmów obowiązuje wstawianie kategorii (przy obrazkach dodatkowo musi być opis).ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 10:13, maj 31, 2015 (UTC) *I za to zostałem Zablokowany? **Za to co napisałem powyżej ban należał ci się już dawno i na każdej innej wikii dawno byś go już dostał. Jednak konkretnie dostałeś go za to, że znowu przywracałeś swoją wersję zaraz potem co ją usunąłem (Anakin Solo).ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 10:30, maj 31, 2015 (UTC) *Bo umawialiśmy się, że będziemy stosować Character2, a nie xxx. character infobox. **Niestety szablon i szablony z nim związane nie działały po dodaniu kategorii i nie mam ochoty grzebać się w nim dlaczego tak jest i naprawiać go, więc będziemy stosować przygotowane rodzaje szablonów dla poszczególnych rodzajów postaci. Zresztą podział, który tam zastosowałeś znowu spłycał głębię postaci. Abstrahując od tego już raz cię ostrzegałem przed usuwaniem edycji administracji, drugiego ostrzeżenia już stosował nigdy nie będę (to pora na Ban).ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 12:10, maj 31, 2015 (UTC) WWiadomość do Zielonego Bulgota:Czy mółbym zostać Rolbackiem? Ban *Otrzymałeś tygodniowego bana a mimo to w czasie zbanowania utworzyłeś nowy profil (stronę profilu) i wesoło sobie dalej tutaj hulasz. Do tego jeszcze przenosisz szablony stworzone przeze mnie do konkurencji na Jedi Wiki (Niezidentyfikowany - moją wersję tego szablonu). Niestety, ale ty nie jesteś zdolny przestrzegać żadnych zasad.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 18:04, cze 5, 2015 (UTC) *Odnośnie twojej wiadomości: "Nie tworzyłem żadnych nowych kont!!! Co do szablonu to treść po części była moja, a tabele wziąłeś z mojego profilu!" - profil utworzyłeś dodając tam tekst (Użytkownik:89.64.181.193), czyli po pierwsze naruszyłeś tygodniowy urlop (ban), po drugie utworzyłeś drugie konto = ban absolutny. Jeżeli chodzi o szablon "Niezidentyfikowany", to moja wersja jest inna niż twoja - chcesz sobie przenosić swoją twórczość, to sobie przenoś, ale moją zostaw w spokoju. Przenieś sobie swoją starszą wersję szablonu bez moich poprawek (znajdziesz ją w historii artykułu). Żadną tabelę z twojego profilu nie wziąłem.ZielonyBulgot (dyskusja) 18:59, cze 5, 2015 (UTC)